


Someone You Like

by blueolympus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Lance (Voltron), College, College AU, College Student Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Sorority Girl Allura, Sorority Girl Pidge, Sorority Life, University, coffee shop AU, pance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueolympus/pseuds/blueolympus
Summary: Tuesdays and Thursdays are coffee days. Pidge goes to EspresSal's Coffee Shop for her caffeine fix and a change of scenery for her studies. She absolutely, definitely, certainly does not go there for the blue-eyed boy behind the counter. She came to school to live up to her family name, to join the sorority her mom was a member of, and to get her degree. An incredibly handsome barista? That was not in the game plan.





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that there are no other stories, fan art, or headcanons that I've come across in which Pidge is a sorority girl? I'm Blue Olympus and I'm here to fix that for you with the Plance Coffee Shop/College AU no one asked for or knew they needed. You're welcome.

__Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?

_ Crush _  by David Archuleta

 

“3 minutes and counting” Hunk’s slightly panicky voice came from somewhere behind him. A loud buzzing was hindering Lance’s ability to hear. 

“I know, I know!” He shouted back, sliding to the counter at the other end of the room.

“Man, you gotta hurry!” Hunk said again. 

“I have it handled!” He flipped the switch on the roaster and the buzzing ceased. He slid the fragrant beans into the grinder and turned it on. “She loves fresh coffee.” 

“So you’re really going to do it?” Hunk asked as he handed a young lady her order and she went to sit down. “Like actually this time?”

“I’m going to have her drink order waiting for her when she gets here and I'm going to tell her it's on the house and wink.” 

Hunk stopped in the middle of wiping the cup he was holding. “And that's going to make her fall madly in love with you?” he asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“No, the deep conversation we’ll have after is going to do that. Only 2 more minutes. Brief me again”

Lance got the largest size cup down from the shelf and began preparing her drink while he listened to his coworker. Hunk leaned back and watched him work, “Her real name is Katherine Holt but she always gets Pidge or Katie on her coffee. She’s an Environmental Engineering major; Comp Sci minor. I’ve had a couple classes with her. She’s in Delta Nu. Her dad was a pretty big deal at the university but he died earlier this year. Her older brother, Matt, is a T.A. in your department. Her favorite color is green, she’s an Aries, and she’s like weirdly into outer space.” 

“Probably because she’s out of this world,” Lance pointed finger guns at Hunk. 

“Riiiight,” Hunk placated him, “Anyway, are you actually going to because this is like the fourth--” 

“Shut up, shut up! She’s early!” Lance hissed and shoved Hunk into the backroom. The other boy muttered something about making him stalk a girl and then not even listening. He moved back to the frother and tried to look casual. Her golden brown hair was bobbing up and down the sidewalk outside the window.  Lance’s heart skipped several beats. He’d been nursing a crush on this girl for weeks. It was finally the day for him to make his move. Hunk was giving him a thumbs up from the door to the back room. Lance threw a small box of tea at him just as the door chimed signaling Pidge’s arrival. 

“Hey Lance,” she called as she approached the register, the light glinting off her glasses made them temporarily opaque. He lifted his hand in greeting and tried not to look too eager as he put the finishing touches on the drink and removed a pastry from the warmer. He made a point of not looking at her but could still see her in his periphery. She was wearing the white and green sweatshirt she always did. She had that pink and green ribbon tied in her hair and the round glasses she always wore. He loved the color green on her. He plopped the muffin into a brown paper sack and turned to the girl with what he hoped was a winning smile. 

She gave him half a smile in return and opened her mouth to order. He started before she could begin to speak. “Extra large, quad, caramel macchiato, upside down, extra hot with extra whip for Pidge?” Lance gave the whole order in one breath while he passed her the cup of coffee he’d been working on. He produced the brown bag and handed it to her as well. “And a blueberry muffin.”  

She stood there with her mouth open for a second. Lance was beginning to sweat thinking she was going to reject him then and there, but then she laughed. She laughed and in that moment Lance thought he might never hear anything so beautiful again. “Oh man! Am I really that predictable?”

“I prefer the term consistent,” Lance winked. He held out his hands to stop her as she reached for her wallet in the huge, brown messenger bag she carried. “On the house.” 

She raised her eyebrows, “Oh? Well, thank you.” She took a grateful sip and leaned up against the counter, “So how’s school going this semester? You go to Garrison State too, right?” 

Lance gulped, he couldn’t believe this was actually working. “Yeah, uh, Aeronautical Science major.” 

“No joke?” Pidge smiled, “My brother is going for his Master’s in that.” 

“Oh yeah? And you?” Lance asked as if he didn’t already know,

“Environmental engineering, but I’m actually pretty interested in aeronautics, too.” She ran her fingers through the end of her ponytail. “Flying just seems. . . unreal.” 

“Wow, neat!” Lance was mentally kicking himself for being so lame. Telling a hot girl he thought her interests were ‘neat’ wasn’t exactly going to score him a date. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hunk gesturing wildly. Pidge was starting to pick her stuff up to move to her table, he was running out of time. “I want to be a pilot!” He blurted. 

Resume mental kicking. She had almost turned away but she stayed still. Did that actually work? Usually, when he told girls he wanted to be a pilot they just rolled their eyes at him. “That’s so cool!” She said enthusiastically. “Do you know Shiro?”

“Captain Shirogane? He’s like my idol.” Lance admitted, “He’s half the reason I came to Garrison.”

“He’s my older brother’s best friend,” Pidge explained, “maybe I can drag him by here sometime?” 

“Oh my god, that would be awesome!” This was going really well and he’d barely used any pickup lines. Now he just had to bring it home, “Hey maybe we could study together sometime?” 

“Sure!” She smiled without missing a beat. She might’ve been about to say something else but the door chimed behind her. She and Lance both turned to look as a silvery blonde in a hot pink delta nu shirt walked in. “Allura!” Pidge and Lance greeted at the same time. 

Allura lifted her heart-shaped sunglasses as she walked in, “You two know each other?” 

“Oh, kinda!” Pidge answered just as Lance said, “Wait, you two know each other?” 

Allura threw her arms around Pidge as she approached the counter, “Of course, this adorable little thing is my little!” 

“Ah, go Delta Nu,” Lance said accenting his words with spirit fingers. The girls both giggled. He turned around to start making Allura’s usual order. A double shot, iced, white mocha with a pump of raspberry.

“Do you just know Lance from the coffee shop, Allura?” Pidge asked as she sipped at her coffee. 

“Oh no, Lance is your twin, Katie!” 

Pidge choked on her drink, “I’m sorry what?” 

“Twin?” Lance asked looking up from the cold brew.

“It’s when someone has two littles,” Pidge explained. She grabbed a napkin to wipe spilled coffee from her face. 

“He might as well be my little,” Allura said as she counted out bills from her wallet. “Lance and I go way back.” 

“She means we went to high school together,” Lance told Pidge as he handed Allura the pink drink accepting the cash in return. He remembered when Allura had rushed Delta Nu when she was a freshman, then tried to get him to join their brother frat when he came to Garrison State University the next year. He had politely declined. Even after four years of listening to her talk about it he barely had any idea about the Greek terminology. In hindsight, he thought he remembered her saying something about a 'little' named Katie. Half the girls he knew were named Katie so he hadn't made the connection

“Ah, he was such a cute freshman. Glad the acne cleared up,” She winked when Lance’s face turned pink. “Come on, Pidgey let’s let the man work. Come back to the house with me.” 

“Yeah, okay! Nice talking to you Lance,” She said then leaned around to see in the back room, “Hey, Hunk!” 

Hunk smiled brightly, “See ya, Pidge!” 

As soon as the door slammed shut Lance turned wide-eyed to Hunk. “It worked!” He announced triumphantly. 

“If by it worked you mean you got her to noncommittally agree to study with you sometime, yeah it did!” Hunk high fived him with both hands. “It was only kind of painfully awkward.” 

“Hey, man, just cause you met the love of your life in high school doesn’t mean the rest of us have it so easy.” Lance punched him in the arm playfully. “Mark my words, Katie Holt is going to fall for me.” 

\--- 

 

The September air was warm enough to almost make Pidge regret that she wore a sweatshirt and got a hot coffee. She was messing up her routine by leaving the coffee shop with Allura. Every Tuesday and Thursday she went after her last class, had her coffee, chatted with the barista, and did her homework. “So what did you need me for at the house?” 

Allura looked at her over the rims of her sunglasses, “Not a thing.” She took a long sip of her latte, “Just remember I  _ always _ wing woman for Lance.” 

Pidge swiped at Allura but the taller woman danced out of the way gracefully. “Oh, come on, Allura. I’m focusing on school.” 

“Yes, and Lance was focusing on your awe-inspiring beauty.” 

“Yeah, right.” Pidge scoffed. 

“I’m just saying I’ve known the boy a long, long time,” Allura laughed. “So if not Lance, who are you going to take to the Fall Ball?” 

“I don’t know, Big, who are you taking?” She asked sardonically. 

They approached the big, brownstone house on the edge of campus. A green banner fluttered between the columns with their greek letter emblazoned on it in glittering pink letters. Originally, Pidge hadn’t wanted to rush Delta Nu-- or any sorority for that matter. She wanted to get her degree and get on with her life. She was a legacy, meaning her mom had been a DN in her days as an undergrad. When her mom was in the crash the Spring of Pidge’s junior year of high school, suddenly Pidge couldn’t wait to rush. It was the best way to feel close to her mom again. 

Pidge and Allura settled in on the white rocking chairs nestled in a corner of the expansive porch. They each read their respective textbooks and drank their coffee in companionable silence. Pidge was trying hard to focus on Chapter 3 of  _ An Exploration of The Universe’s Biomes _ but her mind kept turning back to the blue-eyed barista. It’d only been a month since the semester started. A month worth of Tuesdays and Thursdays seeing him in Espressal’s Coffee Shop. In that time he’d memorized her usual order and in general, taken more interest in her than anyone outside her family and sorority had in her entire time at GSU. 

She set her textbook aside and took to studying Allura instead. The older girl wore her long hair half up in a top knot in a way that looked awesome yet effortless. She dressed like an Instagram model, which she practically was if her 15,000 followers meant anything. Pidge had seen Allura in any kind of loungewear that Kim Kardashian wouldn’t wear only 10 times ever. And those were the 5 days of finals week for the two previous semesters. Then they got to move out day and she was right back to being a beauty queen like nothing had happened. If anyone was the true archetype of College Princess it was Allura. 

Allura’s blue eyeshadow clad, blue eyes (seriously how could she look so good with such bold makeup choices when Pidge could barely do a classic cat eye without help?) peered up at her over her copy of  _ A Complete History of Political Philosophy. _ “Something on your mind?” 

Now that she had been prompted Pidge leaned forward. Allura sighed and set the textbook aside and waited. “Do you really think he’s into me?” 

“Girl, I know he’s into you.”

“I told him I’d study with him,” Pidge admitted. 

“Wow that’s a real commitment,” Allura joked, “What happened to, ‘I’m focused on school?’”

What did happen to that? She was. . . should be focused on school. She’d never get to go to space if she didn’t focus on school. She’d never live up to her big brother if she didn’t focus. She’d never follow in her parents’ huge footsteps, carry on their legacy, make them proud if she didn’t focus on school. But she was sitting there, trying to focus on school, and all she could think of was a brown haired, blue eyed barista who had given her free coffee. It was just a crush. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, right?

 


	2. Fallin' For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance meet up for a study date.

_I don’t know_

_But I think I may be fallin’ for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting ‘til I know you better_

-Colbie Caillat

“Make yourself comfortable, I‘m off in fifteen,” Lance said with what he was quite sure was a seductive lift of his eyebrows. “I’m off in fifteen minutes,” He said again altering the pitch of his voice slightly. “I’ll be right with you,” He tried again in an even deeper tone and adding in a wink. His reflection in the tea kettle seemed unimpressed.

“Um, Lance?” Hunk put in shaking his head.

Lance looked up at him, “Dude, I gotta get this right.”

Hunk raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I just thought you’d want to know she’s about to walk in.”

“What!?” Lance jumped from his spot where he’d been washing dishes. Indeed he spied Pidge’s honey-colored hair and her signature white and green hoodie. She stood in front of the window examining the many colorful posters that were taped in the coffee shop window. She spotted him looking at her and wiped her face with a sleeve before waving at him.

“Oh shit,” Lance muttered but he smiled and waved back.

“Hopeless” Hunk coughed as the bells on the door jangled signaling Pidge’s entry.

“Hey, Katie!” He called as he turned around to face her. “I--” he halted taking in her features. Her eyes were red-rimmed and the tip of her nose shone red as well. “Everything alright?”

“Huh?” She asked, voice warbling slightly, as she rubbed at her face again, “Oh, I just got in a little fight with my brother.”

“Oh, I get it,” He told her, “I have two brothers. We used to fight all the time.” 

“Used to?”

“They live back home so I don’t see them as much anymore,” He explained. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why was he sitting here going on about his family when most of hers was dead? This was so not the way to get her to fall for him.

A silence that was more than a little awkward settled over them. Hunk just leaned on the counter for several seconds, watching them stare at each other. He cleared his throat loudly and Pidge jumped as if she had been lost deep in thought.

“So, uh, ready to study?” She asked a little too quickly.

“I’ve got about 15 minutes left in my shift,” Lance told her gesturing to the clock if only for something to do with his hands. “You grab a seat and I’ll bring your order.”

“Yeah, okay,” Pidge turned in search of a couch or table in the fairly crowded coffee house. “Hey, Lance?” She asked looking back over her shoulder.

“Yeah?” He said swallowing hard.

“Could I get chai instead today?”

“Anything for you,” He said and immediately hated himself for it. How corny of a line was that? Behind him, Hunk choked on his water to keep from laughing.

Katie raised an eyebrow. She turned back to face him completely. The faraway look that was in her eye when she walked in was replaced with a mischievous one as she leaned on the counter bringing her face mere inches from his. “Anything?” she asked in a tone that sent chills down his spine.

Lance was aware of every centimeter of distance between his lips and hers. He spared a moment to wonder what it would be like to take her in his arms and kiss her. “Anything,” he tried to say but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “Anything,” he tried again his voice an octave lower.

“Then,” she all but whispered, “can I get a vanilla scone too?”

Lance straightened up, suddenly too aware of Hunk staring at them and the line forming behind Pidge. “Chai and a scone? You’re shaking things up, Holt.”

She smiled, genuinely this time, “Wouldn't want anyone calling me too predictable.”  
“Didn’t I tell you I preferred the term reliable?” Lance joked. He gestured toward a booth that had just opened up by the window, “grab us a seat I’ll be right there.”

“Dude,” Hunk groaned when Pidge was safely out of earshot. “You’re doing so bad and yet somehow its working for you?”

Lance took the order of the woman who’d been patiently waiting in line behind Pidge. “Do you think?” The woman dropped her change in the tip jar, “Thank you, ma’am,” he called out after her.

“Look, all I’m saying is that was some of the weirdest flirting I’ve had the misfortune to view in my life,” Hunk told him as frothed the woman’s latte.

Lance pondered on it for a moment, “I don’t know, I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“And I don’t want to hear about your romantic problems while I wait to get my order taken,” A voice shook Lance from his thoughts.

“I’m so sorry about that,” he started but cut himself short as he looked up and met the cold, grey eyes of Keith Kogane, “Oh, it’s you.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” said Keith mockingly. “Usual, please,” he slammed a ten dollar bill on the counter, “and I want my change.”

Lance rolled his eyes but got the change for him, “you know just because you don’t work here anymore doesn’t mean you’re better than us.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and smirked, “you’re right, that isn’t the thing that makes me better than you.” He took the change from Lance’s hand and strode off.

“I hate that guy,” Lance grumbled as he turned to make Keith’s coffee.

“I don’t know, we always got along fine,” Hunk shrugged.

“You get along with everyone, it doesn’t count,” Lance told him dryly.

“Yeah, or maybe you two have a weird vendetta against each other and refuse to like one another,” Hunk suggested as he sprinkled cinnamon in the whipped cream of a coffee and put the lid on it, “order up for Lydia,” he called to the restaurant at large.

“Wow, hey Keith!” Pidge’s voice cut through the din of the café, cutting off whatever retort had been on Lance’s lips.

“Oh no,” Hunk muttered to himself, making himself busy making Pidge’s chai latte.

“What did she just say?” Lance hissed through his teeth, practically throwing himself against the counter to get a better look at the girl. She had risen from her seat and held out her arms for a hug from the black-haired boy.

“Hey, Pidge,” Keith replied with the nearest thing to affection Lance had ever heard in his voice. He gave Pidge a quick embrace. “What are you up to? Keith asked leaning on the back of the booth’s bench as she sat back down.

Lance’s eye started twitching and he had to make a concentrated effort not grind his teeth. How did they even know each other? Was this some sort of cruel twist of fate?

“I’m waiting for Lance to get off work,” Pidge said. AT the mention of his name Lance jumped to try to appear to make himself look busy. He caught the roll of Hunk’s eyes in the corner of his vision. “We’re planning on studying together,” she explained.

“Oh?” Keith asked drawing his gaze to Lance. Lance pretended not to notice or hear. “Well, between you and me he could probably use the help.”

Pidge giggled in response, Lance was ready to die from shame and embarrassment. “As if I’ve never helped you pass a test,” She shot back.

Lance stifled a laugh. He wasn’t sure whether to feel concerned or relieved. She was making a joke at Keith’s expense, something Lance was more than able to appreciate. Yet, she was also implying that she had spent time with Keith, which made something ugly and jealous twist deep in Lance’s gut. He turned his back to them to put Pidge’s scone in the warmer but strained his ears to be able to listen in.

“Well, you’ve got me there,” Keith laughed. He actually laughed. Lance had only heard Keith laugh twice in three years of knowing him and there he was joking and laughing with the girl Lance had a crush on. That guy had a knack for getting under Lance’s skin. 

“Hey, congratulations on that internship you landed with Marmora Industries” Pidge was saying, but the beeping of the warmer made it hard for Lance to hear what came next.

He shoved her scone in a bag and put it on a tray with his own coffee and Pidge’s chai both courtesy of Hunk. He glanced at the clock, “Where’s Romelle? I’m supposed to be off right now” He complained.

As if summoned, the bells on the door jangled and Romelle hurried in. “I’m not late, I’m not late,” wheezed. Her face was bright pink as if she’d run all the way here and, knowing her, she probably had.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance chided with a playful elbow in her side. “Hey, clock me out would you, Hunk?” He didn’t want to waste the extra seconds, not when Pidge was still conversing with Keith on what was supposed to be their date. Well, study date, but whatever. He didn’t wait for Hunk’s reply as he yanked off his apron, slid over the counter, and hurried to the booth with the tray of coffee.

“Sorry to make you wait,” Lance said coolly, cutting off something Keith had been saying about the work he did at Marmora Industries. He set down the tray and sliding into the seat opposite Pidge.

Keith opened his mouth as if to say something but Hunk called out, “Order for Keith!”

God bless Hunk, Lance thought, as Keith glanced down at Pidge. “Why don’t we talk about it some other time.”

Pidge was looking vaguely uncomfortable. Maybe because Keith was asking her out in front of her date? _Study date_ , a voice in Lance’s head that sounded suspiciously like Hunk reminded him. “Yeah, see you around,” she said noncommittally.

Keith nodded, spared Lance a glance, then turned and grabbed his coffee from the counter. “Late, big guy,” he said to Hunk and left the shop.

“So, you two know each other?” Lance asked trying to sound casual.

Pidge looked up from stirring her tea, “Hmm? Oh Keith,” She glanced to where Keith had just vanished out the door, “Yeah that’s Shiro’s little brother.”

Lance choked on his coffee, “He’s _what?_ ” Lance had known Keith for years and never had he mentioned siblings, especially not super cool and renowned fighter class pilot siblings.

“Well not like, _actually_ his brother,” She amended. “They were raised together.”

Lance wondered what she meant by that but decided not to press the subject. He didn’t even really know Pidge, this was their first time hanging out, and he really didn’t need to blow it by freaking out over Shiro or Keith. “So, you studying some super cool environmental stuff?” He said with a nod to her textbook. “An Exploration of the Universe’s Biomes? Sounds like pretty heavy stuff.”

“Yeah, but it’s really interesting,” she told him. “My mother was a biologist.”

“My mother runs a farm,” Lance told her for lack of anything else to say.

“That’s so cool,” Pidge said more enthusiastically than he would have anticipated. She launched into a lengthy string of questions regarding produce and watering systems and whether his family had made any efforts to cultivate seeds imported from other planets. He answered all her questions with a smile and soon they got off the topic of farming, to flying, to family, to school, to hobbies.

Lance realized he loved talking to Pidge. She seemed to really get him and took everything he said seriously. She answered any questions he asked her without using the answer to make him feel stupid. He was entranced by the ways her eyes would light up when she talked about a topic she particularly enjoyed. Before he knew it the sky had gone dark and Romelle had come to their booth to shoo them from the café. “That can’t be right, we don’t close until 1 am,” he looked at his phone and sure enough it was 12:55 AM. They hadn’t studied a bit.

“Now get out before I make you start stacking chairs,” Romelle told them with her hands on her hips.

“Yes ma’am,” Lance said with a mock salute and helped Pidge shove her things into her bag. He swung it over his shoulder to carry and held the door open for her to head out to the street ahead of time. Romelle bolted the door behind them.

Pidge stretched and cracked her neck, “Well, at least it’s Friday,” she said with a laugh.

“Says you,” Lance joked, “I have work in the morning. Seriously, I can’t believe we’ve been in there for hours.”

“Maybe next time we’ll actually study.”

Next time. The thought of a next time made Lance’s heart expand, “Maybe,” He agreed, “Can I take you home? I have my bike.”

“You want to take me home on a bike?” Pidge asked incredulously.

Lance nodded towards the motorcycle parked on the street, “Yeah, that a problem?”

Pidge’s mouth made a little ‘o’ shape. She stepped forward to inspect the bike. She must have deemed it structurally sound because she nodded. “Can I drive?”

Lance was so taken aback he didn’t respond for a second. He gave a shake of his and laughed, “Nobody drives the Lance-mobile except Lance.”

She smirked at the name of the bike but made simply told him the address of her apartment and climbed on after him. Lance handed her his helmet and she put it on with no complaint. Better than other girls he’d dated that feared it’d muss up their hair.

“Do you want me to walk you up?” He asked her when they had safely pulled to the front of her building.

Pidge hesitated for just a moment long enough for him to wonder what was upstairs she didn’t want him to see. After a second, the strange look on her face passed and she accepted the offer. “You might regret walking me in,” She told him as they entered the lobby. “The elevator is broken and I’m four floors up.”

“I think I’ll live,” He replied. They fell into a companionable silence as they ascended the stairs.

“This is it,” She said outside of a door labeled ‘543’ “Well, uh, thanks,” she put her hand on the door.

He hadn’t expected her to invite him in or anything. He was debating on whether or not to kiss her, but thought better of it. “Goodnight,” he told her.

She sent a furtive glance behind her, to her closed door, “goodnight.”

She opened her just barely wide enough for her to slip through and closed it quickly. The only thing he had managed to glimpse in the split second he could see behind her was a wall filled with photos and newspaper clipping, little bits of multicolored yarn ran lines between many of them.

What was that about? Lance wasn’t sure. He just knew that he hadn’t been meant to see it. Oh well. She’d said there’d be a next time, maybe even a time after that. If Katie Holt had a secret he didn’t mind playing the long game to find it out. He didn’t mind at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long break from this story, but I had a recent brainstorming session where I figured out exactly where I want to go with it. I'm really excited for it now and hope you all like it! We had quite a lot of exposition this chapter, but soon we'll get into the real plot.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
